Lines
by existence555
Summary: Since he left, Sasuke has been writing Sakura unsent letters. When he's captured, they make their way to her. As a perplexed Sakura reads through them, her heart slowly opens back up to him. SasuSaku, oneshot.


**A/N: Keeping Sasuke in character is a pain. So, tell me what you think. Review! :)**

Sakura looked at the package ANBU had delivered to her, almost afraid to open it. There was a note from Yamato on top; he had offered to personally handle Sasuke's personal things after he had been captured, so this was evidently his doing.

_Sakura, we looked through every inch of this and couldn't find anything dangerous. These are rightfully yours. –Yamato._

She shakily undid the string on the small stack of papers and picked up the top one. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized these were all in Sasuke's handwriting. The first one was dated a few weeks after he had left.

_Sakura,_

_I know you won't ever be able to read this and I know you still don't understand why I left._

_Thank you._

_-Sasuke_

She bit her lip, not quite ready to believe that this simple note could make her cry.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

It was Naruto's voice that reached her and she smiled automatically.

"Of course, Naruto," Sakura replied. "Just reading some stuff."

"Oh, okay," Naruto nodded. "I'm going out with Kakashi-sensei for ramen. You coming?"

Sakura forced a wider smile.

"No, you guys go along," she told him. "I've got some stuff to do."

_Sakura,_

_Orochimaru and Kabuto are bastards but I can feel the power inside my body growing._

_Soon, I'll be done here. I can kill them and go on in my revenge._

_-Sasuke_

"I was told to check on your condition."

"Go away, Sai," Sakura told him. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

He smiled; she couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"Are you reading Sasuke's letters?" he asked.

She didn't reply and he took the hint to leave.

A few seconds later, she grabbed the next letter.

_Sakura,_

_I have a new team now. Karin reminds me of you, but stronger and more annoying._

_I've heard rumors of a young yet strong kunoichi from Konoha. They say she has pink hair and that she's the Hokage's apprentice._

_-Sasuke_

"Forehead, don't look so gloomy," Ino laughed. "He's just in questioning. They'll let him out soon."

"I'm not worried," Sakura murmured. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Ino glared at her best friend.

"Well, we're trying to have fun here!" she pouted. "Now, come on!"

Sakura raised her mug of beer and hit it against Ino's.

"To Konoha," she toasted.

"To Konoha," Ino agreed.

_Sakura,_

_Itachi is dead. I killed him._

_I killed my own brother, blindly._

_If only…_

_-Sasuke_

"How are you coping?" Kakashi asked conversationally.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" she replied. "I'm fine."

"We've all seen the letters, Sakura," Kakashi told her, crinkling his eye in a gentle smile.

"Stupid ANBU, going and flashing this around," Sakura muttered. "I'm going to tell Hyuga exactly what I think of his skills. Next time he's in need of serious treatment, he might find himself out of luck."

Kakashi kept smiling.

_Sakura,_

_Madara knows what I need to do._

_Stay out of my way._

_-Sasuke_

She tucked this letter under her pillow, shuddering at what nightmares she was about to have.

Sakura had debated the meaning behind these letters for a while now. Why would he write letters, and to her of all people?

This letter had a clue.

He didn't want her hurt.

And if he didn't want her to get hurt, that meant he cared about her.

Sakura let herself smile.

_Sakura,_

_Given a choice, I wonder which one you'd choose._

_The village you love or the boy you're in love with?_

_Make the right decision._

_-Sasuke_

His intentions were becoming clearer with each letter.

"Love," Shizune guessed. "He's in love with you, Sakura."

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know," she said softly. "And he'll never say it either."

"Even if he did say it, you might not trust it," Shizune told her wisely. "Don't act rashly."

Sakura nodded.

_Sakura,_

_Remove yourself from my dreams._

_It's getting annoying._

_-Sasuke_

As she felt the tiny flutter of hope in her heart, Sakura knew she had to stamp it out.

This boy was _Uchiha Sasuke_. He didn't show emotion; people doubted whether he even had feelings, other than vengeful ones, of course.

Still, as she continued reading, the hope grew.

_Sakura,_

_I'm not interested in killing you._

_Don't force me to do it._

_-Sasuke_

"Put that shit away, Sakura," Tsunade barked. "Just because he didn't _want_ to do it doesn't mean he _wouldn't_ have done it."

"But, Shisou," Sakura protested. "He was for–"

Tsunade snorted.

"He wasn't forced into attacking you," she retorted. "He had a choice and he made a decision. Don't try to defend him."

Sakura's hand invariably shot to the scar he had left with his kunai.

_Sakura,_

_You're still weak._

_What does that make me?_

_-Sasuke_

"How should I know what it means, Ugly?" Sai asked.

Sakura ignored the jab at her appearance.

"You read books," she said impatiently. "You get all this kind of stuff."

"I don't know anything about Sasuke, really," Sai replied smoothly. "I don't know how his mind works."

"Thanks for nothing," Sakura muttered.

She walked away; Sai smiled, as he didn't know what the hell else to do.

_Sakura,_

_If I said those three words…_

_Would you accept me? _

_The fire in your eyes that day tells me that you wouldn't._

_-Sasuke_

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "You wouldn't?"

Sakura sighed.

"I don't know, Pig," she told her honestly. "He's just done so much shit. And he's betrayed us and deceived us and…"

"And you still love him," Ino finished. "Don't kid yourself, Sakura. I see it in your eyes."

How could it be, Sakura wondered, that Ino saw the exact opposite of what Sasuke had seen?

_Sakura,_

_You are my everything._

_-Sasuke_

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN?" Sakura shrieked. "BASTARD, THINKING HE CAN JUST SAY WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS!"

Kakashi looked up, surprised at his student's entrance into his house. When he saw the tears running down her cheeks, he motioned for her to sit down. She tossed him the letter.

"If I was his _everything_, he wouldn't have ruined Konoha," Sakura whispered.

"If you were his everything, he would've spared your life," Kakashi corrected her.

Sakura reached for her scar again.

_Sakura,_

_You guys have been toppling Akatsuki members left and right._

_I can only wait._

_-Sasuke_

"He knew we were coming."

The statement didn't shock Naruto.

"Of course he did," the blonde replied simply. "He's Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't find an argument for that.

_Sakura,_

_There are sightings of Konoha shinobi in the area._

_Take me home._

_-Sasuke_

"I think he loves me," Sakura mused.

Naruto grinned at her.

"Of course he does, Sakura-chan," he told her. "Of course he does."

His confident response put her at ease almost immediately.

The flutter in her heart was turning into a crashing wave.

_Sakura,_

_My heart is yours, if you'll have it._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura reached through the bars slowly, her hand steady. His dark eyes studied her; neither of them said a word.

A note fell from her grip and into his temporary cell.

_Sasuke,_

_I'll take your heart_

_if you take mine._

_Promise me you'll never give it back._

_-Sakura_


End file.
